Bolts are employed to secure two components together. A pitch diameter shank bolt includes a shank that has a smaller diameter than a shank of a full shank bolt. A pitch diameter shank bolt can stretch more than a full shank bolt, allowing for a better stack-to-bolt stiffness ratio and an improved joint performance.
An outer diameter of a threaded portion of the pitch diameter shank bolt is larger than the diameter of the shank. The threaded portion creates holes in the components that have a diameter that is larger than the diameter of the shank, creating a space between the shank and the holes of the component. As the shank of the pitch diameter shank bolt has a smaller diameter than the shank of the full shank bolt, the pitch diameter shank bolt does not transfer shear as well as the full shank bolt.